1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for peeling and removing films on a resin product and the method thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for peeling and removing a coated film on resin product, e.g. a bumper or a side lacing, which is used as a decoration of an automotive vehicle or a functional part serving as a buffer, i.e., a shock absorber, or a CD-ROM, and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, increasing attention is being paid to the environmental problems and the reuse of natural resources, so that the recycling resin products has been proposed. For example, in the field of the automobile industry, the recycling of defective products produced in the manufacturing process of the resin products such as a bumper, a side lacing, or the recycled resin products removed and recovered from scrapped cars have been widely noticed.
These kinds of resin products are often coated in order to enhance the external appearance and the quality thereof. For example, in the case of a typical bumper, a film is coated on a resin material of a thermoplastic resin such as a polypropylene resin, via a primer layer of a thermoplastic resin such as a chlorinated polyolefine resin. This film is a thermosetting resin such as an amino polyester resin, an amino acrylic resin, a polyester urethane resin or an acrylic urethane resin. Although these resins are liquid before curing, a bridge (i.e., crosslinked) structure i.e. an intermediate process between the base surface treatment and the top coat is formed therein by the baking finish process. Since this structure is firm strong and hard, the coated resin bumper has superior chemical resistance, heat resistance, abrasion resistance, weatherproof and surface glossiness.
However, when this coated bumper is directly crushed to pellets for reuse, the polypropylene resin material served as the base material of the resin product is contaminated with film pieces. When such a polypropylene resin material contaminated with the film pieces is molded, the fluidity of the molten resin is inhibited by the presence of the film pieces, so that molding defects, such as "yellowing", "weld mark" and "bubble", may occurred in the resin product, and the film pieces rising to the surface of the resin product may spoil the external appearance of the resin product.
In addition, although the film piece is a thermosetting resin, the polypropylene resin serving as a base resin is a thermoplastic resin. Therefore, since there is no appreciable interaction reaction, mixing-up between the film piece and the base resin, kneading of the regenerated recycled resin is inhibited by the film pieces which have not been minutely dispersed. So that the kneading notably deteriorate the mechanical property of the recycled resin product and to large restricts the application range of the recycle resin product.
Therefore, it is required to remove the film when the coated resin product is recycled. Such a system for removing or peeling a film from a resin product is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-337941. This illustrates a peeling apparatus for the surface of a synthetic resin as shown in FIG. 1.
In this peeling apparatus, a resin product, e.g. a side lacing 102, such as, for instance, a side protection molding, is carried, by a pair of carrier rollers 101, to the place between rotating bodies 103 and 104 of an expandable synthetic resin. The carrier speed V of the side lacing 102 is set to be lower than the peripheral rotating speed of the rotating bodies 103 and 104, so as to cut and remove a film 102a and a double-faced tape 102b from the side lacing 102 by applying a strong frictional force to the film 102a and the double-faced tape 102b on the side lacing 102. Then, the side lacing 102 is carried to the outside by means of a pair of carrier rollers 101.
In this apparatus, since the resin product is brought into contact with the rotating bodies 103 and 104 of an expandable synthetic resin, the brittle fracture of the rotating bodies 103 and 104 may occurs and dusts may be produced. So that the environmental condition of the work place become deteriorated. In addition, this apparatus is not suitable for bent or curved resin products.